parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet SpongeBob's Clues Part 3
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Josiah: Here's the Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail, MAIL!!! *Mailbox: Hey, Josiah. *Josiah: Hi, Mailbox. *Steve: Hi, Mailbox. *Mailbox: Steve!, You're Here!, I Missed You So Much! *Steve: I Missed You Too, I Also Brought Blue With Me. *Blue: (Barks Hi, Mailbox) *Mailbox: Hi, Blue, Here's Your Letter. *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Dora: Gracias, Mailbox. *Mailbox: Your Welcome! *Josiah: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Diego: We Just Got A Letter... *Pablo: We Just Got A Letter... *Linny: We Just Got A Letter... *Steve: Wonder Who It's From. *Josiah: Oh, It's A Letter from Steve's Brother Joe. *Joe: Hi, Steve, I Miss You So Much, I'm Gonna Be The New Host Until You Head Off to College, and I'll Make You A Card Too, I'll See You Later. *Steve: Bye, Joe! *Blue: (Barks Bye) *Kai-Lan: Super Letter! *Wubbzy: Joe's Gonna Be The New Host of Blue's Clues Soon! *Oswald: I Can't Wait! *Josiah: Speaking of Joe, We Better Find The Third Clue. *Steve: Right, Let's Go. *Tyrone: A Clue! *Josiah: My Shoe? *Ming-Ming: No, A Clue! *Steve: Oh, You See A Clue?, Where? *Dora: On The Table! *Blue: (Barks) *Josiah: There It Is!, On The Table! *Steve: You Know What We Need, Our Handy-Dandy... *Linny: Notebooks! *Josiah: Notebooks, Right! *Steve: Okay, A Table! *Josiah: So, Let's Draw A Square, and Then Lines for The Legs, There, A Table. *Kai-Lan: Hey, We Have All 3 Clues! *Steve: You Know What That Means. *Josiah: We're Ready to Sit in Our... *Wubbzy: Thinking Chair! *Steve: Thinking Chair! *Oswald: Let's Go! *Dora: Okay, Now That We're in Our Thinking Chair... *Diego: Let's Think. *Josiah: So, What Could SpongeBob Want to Do Today, With Graham Crackers... *Steve: A Cup of Milk... *Josiah: And A Table? *Tasha: Maybe If SpongeBob Was at a Table, He Ate Graham Crackers. *Ming-Ming: Yeah, And When He's Thirsty, He'd Drink A Cup of Milk. *Steve: Yeah. *Blue: (Barks) *Josiah: But What Could SpongeBob Want to Do While Doing These Things? *Kai-Lan: Have A Snack! *Steve: Have A Snack! *Josiah: That's It!, Cause, He Sits at The Table, Then Eats Graham Crackers, and Drinks A Cup of Milk! *Wubbzy: We Just Figured Out SpongeBob's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Josiah: We Sat On Down... *Oswald: And Figured It Out... *Steve: What Those Clues Were All About. *Josiah: Wow! *Dora: You Know What? *All: We're Really Smart! *(Song Ends) *Steve: SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Yeah? *Josiah: Did You Wanted to Have A Snack? *SpongeBob: Yep, I Am Hungry! *Diego: Let's Go To The Table, and Have A Snack! *Josiah: Here You Go, SpongeBob. *Steve: Some Graham Crackers and A Cup of Milk. *SpongeBob: Ooh! *Mickey: Hey, Guys! *Austin: Look! *Tuck: It's Mickey Mouse! *Steve: Remember How We Helped Him Fix The Rainbow? *Mickey: I Came for A Snack Too! *Blue: (Barks) *Kai-Lan: We Have Graham Crackers and Milk! *Mickey: Ooh! *Wubbzy: Thanks for All Your Help, Josiah. *Josiah: Your Welcome, Wubbzy. *(Song Starts) *Josiah: Come On, Won't You Help Me Say "So Long". *Steve: Everybody Sing The Goodbye Song! *Dora: Ready? *Diego: Here We Go! *All: Bye, Ba-Bye!, See Ya Later, Sweet Potata! *(Song Ends) *Josiah: Bye-Bye, See You Real Soon. *SpongeBob: Bye! *Steve: Bye, Josiah, Bye, SpongeBob! *Blue: (Barks Bye) *Dora and Diego: Adios! *Kai-Lan: Zaijian! *Oswald: See You Later, Josiah. *Steve: Hey, Thanks for Coming With Us on SpongeBob's Clues. *Pablo: Yeah. *Linny: Thanks for All Your Help. *Nick Jr. Characters: Bye-Bye! *The End Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas